


Apostate

by FHC_Lynn



Series: Broken Windows [34]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FHC_Lynn/pseuds/FHC_Lynn
Summary: Everyone had a theory about the end of the war, but Prowl knew the truth.





	Apostate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Dreamwidth [ tf_rare_pairing community](http://tf-rare-pairing.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt: Prowl/Ironhide: savagery.

As long as more than one Cybertronian lived, the war lived. _Until all were one_. When that last living mech swayed over the grey shell of the last enemy, in those seconds before he extinguished of his own wounds, there could be peace.

Many Autobots fully believed that last mech would be Optimus Prime. Most Decepticons thought it would be Soundwave. It had always been a puzzle for Prowl, how those opinions had formed.

Prowl knew it would be Ironhide.

The old warrior groused about his stiff joints and his slow systems. The twins ran rings around him when he decided to take them on together. But they never beat him; they only wore him down. To Prowl, the distinction held weight.

The twins always came away with ventilation systems gasping for cold air and, on the whole, more token damage than Ironhide. While he no longer had the flush of youth, experience had given him craft. It had also instilled a calculating practicality the twins still needed to learn.

The twins, even Sunstreaker, remembered mercy. Ironhide no longer believed sparing a Decepticon's life was worth the risk to an Autobot's. Cold, self-preserving brutality ended Ironhide's enemies now, as fast as he could arrange for it. The simple barbarity captivated Prowl's mind, with all its poetry of death in it, and Prowl relied on it more and more as the eons passed. Each quick, efficient kill brought Ironhide one step closer to that last Decepticon.

Even Ironhide believed it would be Soundwave. Each body that fell to the wayside brought peace just a little closer. Prowl knew, to the depth of his spark, that Soundwave would not be the last to taste death at Ironhide's hands. It would be Prowl who watched peace steal into that ancient spark.

Ironhide's savagery would find Prowl when the last known Decepticon fell. Prowl would be the last to feel that poetry on his body. Quick and final.

And then all would be one.


End file.
